1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for analyzing changes in a video through image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known conventional imaging system detects changes in a video captured by a camera. To detect changes in a video captured by such an imaging system, a user needs to preset parameters for performing detection processing, such as a screen area subjected to detection processing, a position and size of an object to be detected in an area under detection, and a sensitivity of image processing. These parameters are set according to the position, size, color of the object to be detected, surrounding circumstances, and image-capturing conditions of the camera.
With a conventional imaging system, parameters for performing detection processing are set in the following way. A user captures the motion of an object to be detected and surrounding circumstances in advance, and stores the captured video in a storage unit in an operation terminal via a camera server. Then, the user sets parameters for detection processing while playing back the video stored in the storage unit in the operation terminal (for example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-248090).
With a known image processing apparatus, a range subjected to detection processing is specified in a video captured by a camera. A user draws a graphic pattern on a display, on which the video is displayed, to set a detection range, and determines a result of range setting on the display (for example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-16898).
To set parameters for performing detection processing, it is necessary to capture the state of an object to be detected as changes in a video and surrounding circumstances by using an imaging apparatus in advance, and verify whether detection processing is correctly performed based on the set parameters. Conventional imaging systems, when setting parameters for performing detection processing, have required manpower and operation for capturing the state of an object to be detected and surrounding circumstances by using a camera.